Sasuke's New Little Brother
by ScifiSOS
Summary: I adopted this from Purplekistune-chan's. My Summary: Harry wondered why he was unloved by his family. In desperation he wished he was with someone who didn’t think of him for what he was – a freak.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke's New Little Brother**

**Warnings: **MalexMale relationships, mentions of abuse, killing, torture, bad language – I am rather fond of the F word after all, OH! Look out for the warnings on the top of the page. Future lemon (since purplekitsune-chan had it on rated T I will warn you guys when the lemon comes)

**Purplekistune-chan's Summary: **A five-year-old Harry gets magically transported away from an abusive family. When he is found by Sasuke how will things turn out?

**Tweaked Summary: **Harry wondered why he was unloved by his family. In desperation he wished he was with someone who didn't think of him for what he was – a freak.

**A/ N: **I'm trying to keep this as close as possible to what the original author has planned! I won't completely succeed but I'll do my best.

**Edit: The beta is UchihaVendetta. Thought you'd like to know since I had a brain fart and forgot XD. Um and I have no idea why the italics aren't showing on my computer at the moment. I'm going to wait until tomorrow and then see if i can fix them.**

---------------------------------------Prologue----------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day at Number 4 Privet Drive as it will always be at Number 4 Privet Drive. There was nothing magical happening after all. Except, that is, if you looked at the front yard of Number 4 Privet Drive. A young boy sniffed as he reached down to pull another weed out of the ground. The boy was around the age of five, but his malnourished appearance made him seem like a three year old. The boy sniffed again and attempted to rub his nose without getting dirt on it. His small skinny arm shifted for his hand could descend upon another weed.

He froze when a cool breeze flowed innocently through Surrey. His eyelids closed temporarily hiding those glowing emerald eyes. His cute button nose wrinkled and he rested on his knees. He pushed his round ugly glasses back with his small fingers as if it would help prevent the inevitable. Then it happened, a small sneeze of 'chu' forced its way out of his traitorous mouth. He opened his eyes and watched the garden desperately hoping nothing would change. As he was about to let out a breath of relief, the garden grew and turned into roses. They were beautiful - something he had hoped he could do for the family so they would love them.

An inner voice told him firmly that it will not happen. Somehow the emerald eyed boy agreed with it but argued that it could happen. Hope was the only thing he had after all and he wasn't going to let his conscience tell him otherwise. He gasped as the door slammed open. A fat bloated man turned a sick shade of purple was standing out in the doorway. He stomped towards the boy.

"Useless freak! What have you done," the foul, bloated, man bellowed. His name was Vernon Dursley - a foul creature to those who opposed nature, but apparently a loving husband to the normal. He grabbed the boy's arm and lifted the boy off of his knees.

"You did again didn't you?! How many times have I told you not to use that-that creepy crap here," Vernon whispered violently. He quickly looked up and little relief came onto his face when no one was there.

He shook the boy, "Do not use your freak shit here. Do you understand?!"

"I-I'm sorry! It was an accident-" the boy tried to explain but the man shook him more. The little boy winced. His arm was sore and he, unfortunately, expected a bruise by dinner.

"You are the accident Potter," Vernon muttered harshly. He enjoyed the wince the boy gave him. "Harry Potter, did you really think you weren't," The man scowled as he began to drag the boy inside the house. He yanked on the poor little Harry's arm when he thought the boy was moving to slow.

The house was frighteningly white; too white. Everything was in its proper place, even an unusual door under the staircase. The bloated man stomped his way to the door, ignoring the painful yelps from Harry. He unlocked all the locks and opened the door as patiently as he could. He gave the boy one last good sneer before practically throwing Harry in. The boy screamed as his shoulder painfully crashed against the wall.

Vernon could see the fear in those emerald eyes as he began to shut the door. He smiled as he heard crying when he slowly locked each and every lock making sure the boy could hear a visible 'click.'

After he was down with his torture, he said, "No supper for you tonight boy. Just think of how much a freak you are and contemplate on your actions this evening." A horrifying loud set of footsteps came down the stairs. A small short and -well- tubby boy came halfway down the stairs and peered down at his father.

"What did the freak do this time daddy," the boy asked eagerly.

"The same thing the freak normally does Dudley. The useless thing, can't even weed a garden properly. Maybe I'll throw him in some insane asylum like your Aunt Marge said," Vernon sniffed, "At least I wouldn't have to throw my weight around disciplining this rodent."

Dudley, who had gotten bored after hearing 'the same thing', nodded dumbly and smiled, "What's for dinner tonight, Daddy?"

Vernon gave him a wicked smile, "I'm glad you asked Duddly-kins."

--------------------------------------------- Inside the Cupboard---------------------

Harry flinched as he heard his Uncle go in great detail of what they were having for dinner. His small tummy grumbled at the mention of barbeque ribs slathered in nice warm sauce. He hadn't eaten anything good in a long time.

'They wouldn't let me have any anyways,' Harry admitted to himself. He crawled onto the middle of his mattress, curled up in a ball, and stared longingly at the door. He subconsciously began rubbing his sore and bruising arm. He gave a sad smile. Harry desperately wished he could win over his families love. He had done everything he could. He gave them respect even though they most likely didn't deserve it. He even made Dudley a toy once. His cousin threw it back at him.

'What am I doing wrong,' Harry wondered silently. I must be doing something wrong. Do I have to act like Dudley? Harry sighed. It was a typical sigh that would come from a stressed adult. For it to be coming out of a five year old boy would have been a reality shock, if anyone where to witness it. Harry looked at his dusty floor. I wish...I wish I knew someone who didn't know I'm a freak. Maybe they would like me then.

Harry yawned and avoided putting his hand over his mouth. The teacher did say, you shouldn't touch your mouth or eyes if your hands were dirty. As little Harry Potter drifted to sleep, he felt a small shift inside him. He closed his eyes. It was probably Dudley stomping on the steps again. He was completely unaware of the light glowing inside the whole room. A few moments later the cupboard door open. Vernon Dursley blinked three times before biting back a curse.

"Those freaks aren't going to like this," He muttered studying the empty room.

----------------------------- On the way to Wave Country-----------------

Sasuke was now walking away from his team. Kakashi had asked him to fill the water jugs. He snorted. If the idiot hadn't gotten injured, Sasuke wouldn't need to do something as simple as filling water jugs. He didn't mind it that much though. It gave him some peace and quiet. He came to the stream and bent down taking one of the jugs. He filled that one and the others up pretty quickly. It wasn't until something flashed in the corner of his eyes.

As a reflex, he dropped the jugs and took out a couple of shuriken. He crouched down, nearly touching the ground, and approached a couple of bushes with caution. He pushed the bushes back and blinked with surprise. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he studied the unconscious child. He had a huge bruise on his arm, his clothes were baggy and torn...Sasuke reached out and lifted the baggy red shirt.

'What sick bastard would do this,' Sasuke wondered as he saw a large scar on the boy's side. He stepped over the bush and gently picked up the boy. He wondered if he should take the kid to Kakashi. He looked down to see brilliant emerald eyes staring up at him. The boy whimpered and twisted in his hold. Sasuke put the boy down but kept hold on the kid's waist. He was a little startled at how skinny the child seemed.

"It's okay," Sasuke whispered, trying to calm the little boy, who was now shivering in fear. He furrowed his eyebrows when it wasn't working. He blinked and brought his hand to the kid's hair, ruffling messy raven locks. The kid stopped trembling and looked at him more carefully.

"Are you okay," Sasuke asked as gently as he could. He inwardly winced, for he wasn't used to acting so sincere. The kid muttered something to him. Sasuke sighed. Whatever the boy said assured Sasuke that this kid could not understand him.

He tried again, "Are you okay?"

The boy stared at him concentration. For some reason, Sasuke could feel a change in energy, around the boy mainly. He watched the boy more carefully but saw the boy was unaware of it. Sasuke quickly deducted the boy did not know of the raw power that was moving around him.

"Who are you," Sasuke whispered.

"A-ano..." The boy looked startled as the word came out of his mouth. Sasuke blinked but shrugged. Maybe the boy was afraid to speak at first?

"I-I'm not sure," the boy continued, "I think my Uncle got rid of me..."

Sasuke frowned, 'Why would someone would want to get rid of their own child?' The kid did not look like any S-class nin. And he was certainly too young to refuse an arranged marriage.

"What's your name?"

"I don't know. I've been called a 'freak' and 'accident'. I-I think today my uncle called me Harry." This 'Harry' tried to move but cried out nearly falling. Sasuke caught him and held him up by the uninjured arm. He checked the boy's leg giving it a gentle squeeze. The child whimpered. Sasuke sighed and picked him up. He walked over to the water jugs, glad he closed them, and picked them up, attaching them to his thigh. The little one clung onto Sasuke's shirt while his other arm dangled to the side.

"I'll get you to Kakashi. He'll be able to do something about that arm and leg of yours," Sasuke said. He cursed himself for not noticing the leg when he put the boy down. Harry whimpered and nodded. He nuzzled his face into the teen's neck. After all- this boy was nice to him. He decided he could trust him.

"What's your name," Harry asked shyly. He silently hoped he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Uchiha, Sasuke," the obsidian eyed teen said. The teen glanced down at the boy and couldn't help but feel his eyes soften, "Call me Sasuke. We're almost there. Let me do the explaining okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Wow Sasuke. I never knew you had it in you," Kakashi commented cheekily. Sasuke threw him a glare. A certain blond idiot, who had not notice him because of his attempt to use his 'charms' on a pink haired girl, practically bounced towards them.

"What the hell took you so long bastard," he bellowed. Harry jerked and tightened his hold on Sasuke. His eyes went wide as he stared the exuberant blond.

Sasuke glared at the blond, "Lower your voice moron. I was just about to explain."

"Whose the moron," Naruto whispered out this time. He didn't mean to scare the child. He blinked, "Whoa Sasuke. Don't you think you're a little too young?"

Sasuke groaned, 'I'm surrounded by morons.' Sakura walked up to them. She looked at Harry.

"Can I see your arm little one," she asked softly. She blushed when Sasuke looked at her with a little respect in his eyes. Harry nodded and Sasuke handed the boy over to her. She lifted his arm gently and scanned it over.

"Kakashi-sensei, I believe this boy's arm is broken in several different places. It doesn't look like it has been treated," she said studying the blackening bruise.

Kakashi leaned over but he scanned the ankle, "Yes, his ankle is sprained too." He turned to Sasuke, "Where are his parents?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I found him near the river- when I was filling the water jugs. There was a flash of light. Then I found him behind some bushes," Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "From what I gathered he lived with his Uncle and, obviously, he was abused."

"Obviously? He could have tripped and fell Sasuke."

"He isn't sure what his real name is. He said his Uncle called him 'freak' and 'accident'. He also mentioned his Uncle might have gotten rid of him." Sakura had given the child to Naruto and walked into the talking bubble they had made.

"Who would treat a child like that," Sakura nearly screamed. Kakashi hummed not answering. Sakura still didn't understand the world fully. The white haired jonin watched the blond interact with the kid. Naruto could understand and Sasuke would, to an extent. Harry laughed as Naruto made a funny face to him. Sasuke had to admit, Naruto could be less obnoxious when he wanted to be. Harry turned to face them and he quieted again.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi, "Are we going to take him with us?"

Kakashi nodded, "We will. Let me just put a sling on his arm."

Naruto came to them with the little raven boy in his arms, "I already made it." Sakura scowled.

"Naruto you idiot," she started but froze when Harry whimpered. She pressed her lips in a thin line before fixing the sling. "There, we'll fix it when we get to Wave Country," she said soothingly. Their client coughed. The team looked towards him.

"Are you sure this is wise," the client asked. Sasuke glared at the old man. Naruto opened his mouth to say something and Sakura did the same.

Kakashi put his hand up and anything they would have said was silenced, "We have little choice. This boy needs to see a Healer nin or someone with medical experience." Kakashi chuckled, "Besides I think my little genins-" the three glared at him. "-would leave us with little to no choice." Harry wiggled and reached for Sasuke. The blond boy was nice but he was a little too loud. He also figured Sakura would smother him and Harry didn't want that.

Naruto, who felt like cracking a grin, handed the boy to Sasuke, "Aw- cute. Sasuke's a daddy."

"Hn," the Uchiha responded. He took the boy who immediately snuggled to him.

"What's his name anyways," Naruto asked causing everyone to sweat drop- excluding Sasuke.

Sasuke, instead, rolled his eyes, "He doesn't remember his real name. He said his uncle called him freak or accident." He quickly regretted it though. First off, he hated repeating himself.

"WHAT," Sakura and Naruto screamed. The second reason was his teammates were very loud. Harry clung onto Sasuke and hid his face. Kakashi sighed and pulled out his perverted orange book.

"Mah, Mah. Let's get going," the jonin said starting to walk away. Sakura let out a nervous giggle and apologized to the kid. Harry looked up just in time to see Naruto sheepishly rub the back of his. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed Kakashi. The other two standing near the old man who was all but forgotten.

"Oi Sasuke! Let's name him," Naruto said from where he was. The old man grumbled and rubbed his ear. Kakashi hummed in response turning the page.

Sasuke looked down at Harry, "You want to choose your own name?"

"U-Ummm…," Harry looked at the teen unsure.

Sasuke tried not to sigh, "How about...Kei? It's the name of this character I like in this book." His favorite book he added mentally.

"Kei…," Harry tried it out. He smiled with brilliant innocence at Sasuke, "Kei! I like it." His new name, Kei! He would treasure it forever. He held onto Sasuke more affectionately then fearfully now.

"Hurry up. It's dangerous to stay out here too long. We need to make it before nightfall," Kakashi said never looking up from his book. He added, "You all can switch off carrying Kei. Try not to hurt his arm more." Sasuke threw three water jugs behind him. He heard a loud thunk and an "Oi". Sakura laughed as she caught hers and the old man's.

Sasuke threw one to the front and Kakashi caught it with ease. The sky began to redden and the group cheerfully, and carefully, kept walking. Harry beamed, feeling a new path being set before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke's New Little Brother**

**Chapter Two**

**Rated: **T (for now, I will taint your souls with smut one day! MUWHAHAHHAHA –coughs- sorry.)

**Crappy Chapter Summary: **Naruto's paranoid, Kei's happy, and -great- a new enemy appears.

**A / N: **It's scary how fast favorites can come. I think I had a heart attack when my email acc said "_You got mail_." Although that is my fault. I completely forgot to turn down the speakers. Anywho I thought I'd say this but I never expected for Purplekitsune-chan to choose me. I am probably one of the insignificant smut writers who loves PWP as much as a story with plot. I like HPDM because it's easy for me to write and I've gotten so into the characters over time. So this will be new to me. When Kitsune-chan gave me her future ideas we kind of went back in forth. Not arguing wise but we talked. I told her some of the ideas I would tweak and she helped me out. I plan on working together very closely. I already said I don't want to bastardize the story! Although I am a bit saddened for my own ridiculous (?) reason. I don't believe I deserve all these favorites yet! This story hasn't progressed too much. Obviously the inciting incident happened for Harry isn't exactly in Surrey anymore. But that is only the beginning of the plotline. I would have preferred it if I got all those favs once the story lived up to its awesomeness or even surpassed (if possible).

**9-25-10**: Anyways this is **important**. Well, at least I'd like to think it is. Eh-hem. **I apologize for not updating in a while.** Reality has been there and I really didn't have the time. I started college and taking two evening/night classes. It kind of screws with my sleep schedule – or rather my trying to sleep. I'm battling insomnia. Like now I did not sleep all night and have class in 3 hours. I also have some family problems. I'm taking physical therapy to my leg so medical problems as well. I'm studying the Driver's booklet to at least get a permit. Mainly because I have to start driving soon and its bothersome to my parents to drive me to college. I had some family problems – personal mind you. Anyways I'm kind of explaining myself to let you know that I can't always work on my stories. It isn't just this story that hasn't been updated lately. I guess I can say I'm starting to grow up a bit and get out more. Pleaes, if you are to review don't start screaming out 'FINALLY' and complain or something along that lines. I doubt people will but you never know. I'll try to update faster but I hope you understand if I don't right away.

**Warning**: In this chapter there are only few differences. You'll only see major changes in the places that happen after where the original Author left off. Also this is un-edited for now. I thought you would want this ASAP seeing as I haven't updated for a while. I'll send it to my beta later.

**XThe Next MorningX**

The group climbed into a boat that had transported them to the Country of Waves. Kei eyed the water warily and clutched on tighter to Sasuke's shirt. Naruto snickered.

Sasuke decided to ignore him. The blond had been poking lame jabs of 'aw daddy Sasuke' and 'the bastard has a heart? Who knew?' and Sakura pinched (since hitting the blond had an effect on young Kei) the blond roughly every time he'd end up cursing.

Kei's nose wrinkled a little as he stifled a yawn. Sasuke's eyes traveled to the boy in his arms. "You can sleep if you want," Sasuke started softly. "I promise nothing will happen."

Emerald eyes stared up at him before that small hair shifted. Sasuke felt the child's cheek press against his shoulder. He adjusted his arms for Kei's comfort. It took Sasuke forever to figure out why the child wouldn't sleep during the other evening. Apparently, Kei was afraid that he would end up back at this '_Uncle' _of his. Consciously Sasuke held Kei closer, more protectively.

Sasuke asked himself. '_Why do I care so much?'_

A soft voice in his head answered him but he ignored it not wanting to think about how he and Itachi used to be. His brother's name made his blood boil which would not bode well with an _abused _child in his arms.

The smog around them was thick and Sasuke could roughly see the shapes of the surrounding. Naruto sniffed twice, loudly. Sakura eyes were on Sasuke but, unusually, watched Kei with concern more often than him. It was a little bit of relief to not suffer her fan girl tendencies for once. Kakashi, the pervert, had his orange little book out.

Time passed before Kei began to stir in his arms once more. Hazy emerald eyes opened and the little boy moved using his good arm to push up his glasses. "Sasuke…" He murmured in a sleepy voice before looking around. Sasuke noticed how the kid's hand was clutching his shirt. Probably to make sure he wouldn't disappear- Sasuke theorized.

The man steering the boat finally spoke. "The bridge will be visible soon, once we reach the side of the bridge we'll be in the Land of Waves."

**XXX**

It wasn't too long before they could see the bridge. Kei, who was in Sakura's arms now, had an adorable fascinated look on his face. Of course, adorable to other people, Sasuke didn't do the word 'adorable'.

"Wow! It's huge!" Naruto yelled. Kei jumped in Sakura's arms causing the pink haired girl to give the blond one big pinch. The orange clad idiot yelped and rubbed his arm while giving Kei the 'please forgive me' puppy face. Which…looked…stupid. Kei giggled and reached out towards Naruto. The blond took the boy happily. Sasuke couldn't help but thing that Naruto thought of Kei as some sort of comrade in life. He wasn't all that surprised.

He also couldn't help but notice a flare of jealousy that flared through him. He gave a small visible shake of the head and pushed it out of his mind. Thinking soley of Kei, he figured it would be good if the kid could open up more to other people. Sasuke pulled out of his thoughts when Kakashi began talking.

"Tazuna-san," Kakashi started. "I want to ask you something before we reach the pier. The identity of your assailants and the reason why they are after you. If you don't tell us...our mission may end when you make landfall.""

Sasuke moved his eyes towards Kei instinctively. The little boy looked confused and curious at what was being said.

"It appears I have no choice but to tell you." The old man said. He then began to tell a tale about a man named Gato and his 'rule' over the Land of Waves. Kei stared, wondering if Sasuke was one of these ninja's. If so then Sasuke would have to help the old man because it is his mission right? He hoped so.

Kei noticed Tazuna's tone of voice changed. He didn't see a small manipulative spark in the old man's eye. He did vaguely saw a flicker of color but dubbed it as poor eyesight. "Should I die, my cute grandchild who will turn eight...will only cry his heart out! And… my daughter will only blame the Konoha ninja for the rest of her life and grieve in solitude! Oh, it's not your fault at all!" The bridge-builder wailed.

Kei scrunched up his face. He tugged at Naruto's colar. "Neh neh, Naruto – Sasuke, you're going to help him right?" The boy asked with an innocent wide eyed look on his face. His eyes traveled to each of his companions and the bridge-builder practically had victory written all over his face. Sasuke 'hned' and looked away caving in. Sakura had this ridiculous look that screamed 'Aaawww' while Naruto had this look of determination that led Sasuke to believe he was remembering his promise.

Kakashi sighed in exaggeration. "Well, I guess we have no choice. Let us continue as his bodyguards."

"Great! Kei my grandson would be happy to meet you. Doesn't hang out with the other kids now-a-days." Tazuna said and Kei detected a small tone in that last sentence.

Kei bit his lip. "Really? He won't hate me?" He murmured softly. He would like to have a new friend, but all of Dudley's friends bullied him and everyone else steered clear of him back home.

"Of course not! You're much younger than him but he won't mind." Tazuna claimed misunderstanding Kei's insecurity.

"I'm not that young – I'm _five_!" His eyes widened and he covered his mouth in a gasp. He quickly apologized with watery eyes, the fear of everyone hating him back at full force. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell!" He said inching closer to Naruto. The blond quickly moved the boy to Sasuke saying something comforting and the older raven took him. Sasuke let Kei hid his face in his neck ignoring the boy's wet nose and eyes.

"Mah, Kei, we're not angry at you." Kakashi said flipping a page in his book. He only spoke because it was obvious the only things that were going to be voiced at this points were death threats to Kei's previous guardians.

Sasuke patted the boy's back comfortingly. His eyes narrowed. '_If I __ever__meet these people I am going to rip them apart!'_

He was too distracted planning ways to kill these people until Kei move and gasp.

Finally, they had arrived at the Land of Waves.

**XXX**

**A/N: Hmm…end there like the original...? Nah.**

**XXX**

Upon arrival the first thing Kakashi did was check Kei's leg. The little boy was happy when it was announced to be fully healed- he didn't noticed the look the ninja shared. It was a fast heal considering how bad the injury was. Naruto had a fearful look on his face – he hoped the boy wasn't like him. The blond threw the thought out, the boy couldn't be, his _tenant_ would have reacted if he was.

When they began to move the boy walked closely to Sasuke and clutched the older boy's pants nervously. He kept looking around in avid fascination and caution. Sasuke smirked at that. Kei would make a good ninja if they worked out his fear of getting hit.

As their journey continued Kei became more confident. He noticed how everyone was tense and ready to defend Grandpa Tazuna (the old man finally encouraged the little boy to call him so). He would obviously be protected as well. He walked a little farther from Sasuke but not too far. He would smile and point out things he had spotted- fully aware of the warm, soft look the older boy would give only him. He was ecstatic and kept doing so listening to Sakura explain what certain plants are. He was fascinated to hear about some of their healing properties. He would giggle as Naruto would usually put his 'eeeeh, really' comment in a few. He wasn't sure what to think about Kakashi. He was always reading that weird orange book.

Kei jumped when Naruto suddenly shot out a kunai into the bushes. A small mouse ran away in its terror. "Heh…just a mouse." Later on though, Naruto nearly did the same thing with a rabbit. Kei suddenly felt tense. He moved closer to Sasuke just in case. The Uchiha misinterpreted the action. "Hey, moron, not only did you almost kill a harmless animal – but you scared Kei."

Naruto puffed up. "He's not scared!" Naruto said confidently before adding in a small voice. "Right Kei?"

Kei frowned at Sasuke's behavior. He copied Naruto and puffed up his tiny chest cutely. "Of course not!" He said with a idiotic smile that only Naruto should do. Sasuke resisted to stare at the boy with wide terrified eyes. He did, however, think. _'Oh no, Naruto is __**corrupting **__him already.'_

Kei tensed again, he wasn't sure but he was getting a really bad feeling. It was confirmed when Kakashi yelled out. "Get down!" Emerald eyes widened as a huge sword was swinging their way. Sasuke was quick and grabbed Kei before ducking the weapon with his body exposed to it. The boy was quickly passed to Tazuna, after he got up and who because he had agreed earlier that he would take care Kei if an attack were to occur. It wasn't exactly safe but it was better than Kei being in the line of fire as the ninja battled.

The sword struck a nearby tree. Kei looked up, his eyes widening as a huge man appeared on the handle of the sword. Kei trembled – he did not have a good feeling about this…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke's New Little Brother**

**Chapter Two**

**Rated: **T (for now, I will taint your souls with smut one day! MUWHAHAHHAHA –coughs- sorry.)

**Chapter Summary: **

3-13-2011: Well…I k now most people are probably pissed at me so sorry about that. Shit happens and that shit is called life, haha. I'm in college and my classes range at night – and night is usually when I right. I usually do my homework in the mornings. Actually I'm procrastinating right now. I have a 14x20 assignment due tomorrow for art. It's all contour too and I hate that. Anyways I have no idea where the tap measure is because the drawing has to be done on an 18x24 sketch book. I could be doing my Life Drawing classes hw instead but I have all day tomorrow to do that so I decided to write until my parents come back so I can ask my dad for that thing.

**Warning**: In this chapter there are only few differences. You'll only see major changes in the places that happen after where the original Author left off. Also this is un-edited for now. I thought you would want this ASAP seeing as I haven't updated for a while. I'll send it to my beta later.

Not edited and/or beta.

3/13/2011 - 4:09pm : Holy hell someone pointed out I posted the second chapter with this one. I don't even know why the second chapter was on my third chapter document lol. I deleted it ~ sorry bout that ppl XD

_XXX_

There in the tree was a tall muscular man whose face hidden by bandages. The stranger was Zabusa Momochi or, as Kakashi identified him as, "Demon of the Hidden Mist". Kei watched as Kakashi revealed the Sharingan and was revealed as "The Copy Ninja". As Zabusa ended the talking Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura appeared in front of him and Grandpa Tazuna. He tightened his hold on the old man's shirt.

Kei jolted from his place in Grandpa Tazuna's arms as Zabusa disappeared. His eyes wide as he sensed the ninja (though he could not place on how he did so). His eyes travelled to Zabusa and winced when a flash of color before he saw the mist grew thicker eventually hiding the enemy.

Kei grew tense as the heavy atmosphere grew stronger. A sense of dread came upon Kei as he felt something tingle. His head pounded as a flood of emotions invaded his senses. He whimpered. Tazuna held onto him tighter. Kakashi raised his hand. Kei saw power build and blew some of the mist away from them. Kei trembled and shifted his gaze one place to another. Looking for any sign of danger, any chance to help relieve everyone's fear as well as his own.

"..will protect all of you with my life. I will not let my comrades die! Trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

He screamed when Zabusa flashed in the middle of the five of them. He barely saw Kakashi's blur as the Jounin rushed to them. Kei gaped Zabusa turned to water, only to appear behind Kakashi. Only to have Kakashi to disappear and appear behind Zabusa as well.

'_Magic? NO! Magic doesn't exist, but it looked like magic!'_ Kei's mind screamed. His minds still conflicted he watched the fight start really begin.

He watched and stored the word 'clones' into his mind. Kakashi was kicked through the air and escaped through the water. Zabusa jumped in also when Kakashi appeared he was trapped.

Kei began to feel panic when Naruto was kicked back. Kakashi was ordering all of them to run. When Sasuke began to run to Zabusa, Kei screamed. "Sasuke!"

He watched the boy he considered family get pushed away. His mind focused solely on Sasuke he did not notice the Naruto's conflict. He heard a scream to the side and watched Naruto do the same as Sasuke. He listened to Sakura yell at Naruto. He saw a bright flare of color flare from the blond and confidence filled his senses.

'_This fight is impossible.'_ Kei watched Naruto stand and speak. _'But if Naruto is confident, then maybe they can do this! Using their….their magic! Their magic is real and it will save us.'_

Kei eyes widened when color began to appear everywhere, coming off everyone – everything. His mouth was opened in a small 'o' as he trembled. He felt things that he definitely knew weren't his. It was like his mind was exposed and opened. His eyesight blurred and the last thing he vaguely saw was Naruto calling out his shadow clones.

Tazuna felt the child in his arms tremble and tense. He focused solely on the kid now, worrying at was going on. The kid's eyes were pure green and were starting to roll back. He watched the boy faint and quickly hid it from the others eyes. It would do no good to have them distracted.

Kakashi was free. The fight between the two began once again. Victory had decided to be on their side. A tracker-nin, who had stayed hidden in the trees, came and took Zabusa's body.

The genin relaxed a bit but Kakashi reminded them of their mission. Tazuna came up to Kakashi. "The kid fainted during the battle, I have no idea what is wrong with him."

Kakashi glanced back at the kid. "Most likely from shock, I'll check once we reach the village."

Kakashi began to lead, only to end up unconscious on the ground.

xxxx

A/ N: Despite the shortness of the chapter and my want to continue it further….I have to stop here. I've procrastinated too long and the time I'm supposed to spend on this art project is estimated at 6 hours. I wish I woke up earlier…*sighs* Well I'll see if I can write up the next chapter and put it up today. I'll be updating this one a lot more than my other stories because I have more of a duty to this one. Since I adopted it, I've just been neglecting it all around.

Sorry again, I hope you don't mind the added battle scenes. I think it be best if the build up to Kei's power revealed gradually and not suddenly. Or at least his acceptance to magic.

Also...has anyone else stopped receiving story alerts? Because I had alerted stories, that have been updated I checked recently, but I never got the alert for it. and my Alert thing is on.

Also...feeeeeel free to bitch at me for taking so long - just don't be too harsh. I'm on a moody day so too much bitching might make me bitch back. AND Finally...

Have a nice day! I will try to get the next chapter in after I finish my assignment. Now if you excuse me I'm off to six hours full of hand cramps, snacks, and sleeping legs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The world is a Coloring book**

**Long A/ N**: O.M.F.G. I'm alive? I know sorry for the wait. My laptop had a virus for a while and all my files are on this one. So yeah. Not to mention I'm in finals week and waaaaaaaaaaaaaay behind. Smack me and tell me to get to work. I have 200 drawings due Wednesday (children, teenagers, and adults – we all agree procrastination is bad right?) Also a 11x18 drawing for Life Drawing class. I just found out a few minutes ago my English essay did NOT go through at all since I received the return mail and it was due at midnight yesterday :\. So I am hoping I can still turn it in but I get this feeling I will fail.

Also, I had started on chapter four but…well I guess I forgot to save or something? I have no idea I usually save before closing the file. Though if it rebooted it would have come up on that..uh..file…um…whats it called? Just where they save the lost file automatically. I don't know what happened but my work is gone. Bleh.

Anyways! Re-cap: Kakashi is dead fainted and so is Kei! Whipee it's a free for all faint party. I'm going to be rocking out to some music while I write here and I felt the need to write instead of working on my finals! This should still be following the original authors story but I promise it will change eventually or soon. You never know sometimes I write and have no idea what I put but it turns out awesome.

**Song Currently:** Man Down by Rihanna. I thought it fitted…though they weren't killed by her. Dude if I was killed by Rihanna I'd be like famous after death for a few weeks.

* * *

Kakashi woke up seeing the dreaded healer who was finishing the examination. His senses still cautious and blazing even after the battle with Zabuza. As he saw his students he put his indifferent bored eye look on. "How's the midget doing?" Kakashi asked looking at Sasuke.

"The healer couldn't find any indication of illness or injury." Sasuke said shrugging a little. He was growing soft for the kid and all but he wasn't about to show it completely.

The healer stood straight and patted Kakashi's shoulder gently. The ninja held back natural instincts to attack. "The boy's break was clean so it should be healing just fine. If you plan to stay until the bridge is doneit should be healed by then." The Healer went to the door and bowed. "If you need anything just send for me."

Sakura shifted in her spot. "That's good news." She looked at Sasuke then Kakashi. "Teacher, what will happen to Kei-kun when we leave?" Sakura asked. She gave a nervous look when Sasuke glared at her as if she insulted him. "I mean, we don't even know if the Hokage will be able to take him in when we don't know what clan or country he is from. And he doesn't have identification papers and I don't think he can fill them out on his own – same with the papers to become a Konoha civilian. And he seems too old now to start training to become a ninja."

Sasuke frowned and looked away. He feared that – he knew he couldn't keep Kei. After all he was only twelve and the last of the Uchiha Clan. The council would get in the way of Sasuke adopting Kei as a brother or if he needed to – as a son.

"I will take care of that. The boy will stay with us and when we reach back home we can figure out what to do there." Kakashi said staring at the ceiling. To be honest he wasn't sure what he could do but he wasn't a genius for nothing right?

"Wouldn't it be better to find him a family here teacher?" Sakura asked curiously. She backed away from Sasuke who turned his head quickly to glare at her again.

"What are you saying? He stays with us. I doubt anyone in this village could afford to raise another child."

Tazuna, who heard everything from the next room, walked in. "He's right. With how our situation is right now we can barely afford our food. If we finish this bridge and somehow get rid of Gato…that will slowly change – hopefully." He crossed his arms. "It be best to keep the child with you for now."

Kakashi nodded his head. "For now. If we are in any danger he may be a hindrance to us – and yes Sasuke I know you could protect him, however, you are still genin. Strong, but still only capable of so much."

Kakashi turned his head to the side when he heard Kei starting to stur. The genin followed his line of sight and Sasuke moved to be near Kei automatically. The kid opened his eyes and closed them back tightly before opening them again.

"Sasuke? Why are you glowing brown? Why is everyone so colorful?" Kei asked as he looked around.

Naruto, being the idiot as he was, shifted and looked around his body then behind him. Sakura answered. "We're wearing the same things as earlier Kei-kun. What do you mean?"

"The colors around you – not your clothes silly." Kei giggled. Sasuke figured he was still beat from whatever happened to him. "Sakura has a pretty pink but there is some black in there too, oh oh- and Naruto is orange, and Sasuke is black – they keep changing though." Kei giggled again.

Everyone remained silent, Kei began to tear up suddenly. "I'm sorry! I said something freakish didn't I?"

Sasuke patted his head. "Kei, what happened before you fainted?"

Kei went quiet as he thought. '_What did I do? I…all I remember was thinking magic is real?_'. "I…I just thought that magic was real – because what you do has to be magic. That it was real and would save us. Um…" Kei chewed his lip. "I don't remember what happened after that. I saw colors everywhere and my head started hurting but it felt like I…I don't know?" Kei started crying softly. "I don't know what I did but I'm not a freak I promise."

Kakashi hummed. "Magic?" _'Could it be? Nah, that's not possible. A kid could not be that powerful…'_ "Well Kei, it might just be that you accepted chakra, magic in your words, was real and your pathways may have just opened up. It is just a theory though, we will find out after this mission in Konoha okay?"

Kei nodded finding comfort in the small backrub Sasuke was giving him. He moved so he could rest in Sasuke's lap. The cold hearted genin let him still rubbing his back. Kakashi noted this in the back of his mind.

"Can you explain the colors Kei? Do you feel anything from the colors Kei?"

Kei made a sound of acknowledgement before pointing at Sakura. "She feels like I do when I know something is coming or when I'm afraid you'll be mad at me. There is also this fluttery feeling in my stomach but I don't know what it is."

Kakashi hummed and motioned for the boy to continue.

"Naruto makes me feel hyper and excited while Sasuke makes me feel calm but there is something back there I don't know either. It feels..ummmn….it feels like something big is on me- on both of them."

Sasuke stiffened but relaxed before Kei could notice it. Naruto's was shifting and looking at the floor. Kei shifted and looked around the room nervously. "Earlier I saw some pretty colors in the trees- it was very strong and fierce. It made me feel like I had something important and made me feel fuzzy."

Kakashi stared at the kid before going into his own thoughts.

"Teacher?" Sakura called out to him. "What do you think it is?"

"It sounds like a Bloodline Limit. The colors affect his mood apparently so-"

Kei interrupted without thinking. "I only feel them when I look at the color." He then bite his lip and bowed his head. "Sorry for interrupting you um…"

"Just call me Kakashi."

Kei looked up and blinked before smiling. Kakashi blinked and felt something within him – however it did not feel like his own. "I see…"

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said leaning forward.

Kakashi tried to sit up and grunted. "Bah." _'It seems he could also project his emotions – though right now it's probably subconscious or instinct. He could make a good ninja- perhaps I could use this to speak when speaking to the Hokage.' _"Basically he could feel what we feel, was there any color that made you feel bad during the fight Kei?"

Kei blinked. "Um…there was a red color. I don't know what it was though. It made me feel scared because it felt…ummm…I think it felt like someone was reaaaaalllyyyy," Kei stretched his arms out in indication. ", reaaaaaaaaaaaallly made at me or hated me."

Kakashi nodded. "I see. Hmm…" Kakashi sighed. "Well it seems Kei can only truly feel the emotion if he understands what it is. If he doesn't his chakra, or magic, tries to bend the emotion and translate it to him into something he could understand better. Does your head still hurt Kei? From the colors?"

Kei shook his head. "Nuh-uh. It's hard to pay attention though."

Naruto seemed to come out of his somber mood. "Hey, wait a minute! Didn't you say you saw some colors in the trees? Do you think it was that ninja who took Zabuza?"

"Speaking of him, what was he?" Sakura asked. "He didn't seem like no ordinary ninja."

Kakashi nodded. "He was an ANBU black ops from the Hidden Mist. The mask he wore was that of the elite Ninja Tracking Unit." Kakashi quickly explained what the N.T.U. was. "However, someone like a tracking-nin shouldn't have a comforting presence." Kakashi glanced at Kei. "You didn't feel anything negative from the colors right?"

Kei sat up, realizing something serious in this conversation, and shook his head. "No, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi hummed. "Ninja trackers take care of the bodies of the people they've killed immediately- and on the spot. And he used a regular senbon…"

"Impossible…" Sasuke started. Kakashi looked at him in the eye. "It's impossible right?"

* * *

(A/N** I'm skipping ahead just like the original author :P Not to mention I have no idea what the script says since it has been a while since I've watched Naruto myself!)**

* * *

"Teacher, what kind of preparations should we make before it's too late?" Sakura paused before continuing. "You won't be able to move for a while…"

Kei watched as the colors shift, he felt less tense and relaxed his posture back into Sasuke's. A light green flared around Sakura, it awed him into silence.

Kakashi laughed taking Kei's attention away from the colors. "I'll assign you traning!"

He zoned out again. He began to study the colors. He wondered if he had magic, or perhaps it was chakra but what was the difference. He sighed, he was only five years old there was no way he could ever understand. He pouted, not realizing Sasuke was watching the shift of his emotions. It just wasn't fair! His pout jotted out even more before he shifted at the new colors that moved through the house. He blinked. _'I can see colors that are far away from me?'_ He blinked as the colors began to storm in the room. He felt happy when he saw a boy that looked near his age, however the clashing blue and red color made him wary.

"It's not interesting at all." The boy stated, the colors flared causing Kei to burry deeper into Sasuke's side.

"Who the heck are you?" Naruto demanded.

"Hey, Inari! Where have you been? Tazuna exclaimed opening his arms as the boy ran to his grandpa.

"Welcome back…Grandpa…" Inari greeted.

Inari's mother walked closer with a stern look. "Inari, what sort of greeting is that?" She scolded, "These are the ninja who escorted your grandpa!"

Kei watched as the the boy's colors flared again. He couldn't help but start feeling sad and angry himself. _'I wish there was an off button."_

"Mom, these guys will die…there is no way they can oppose Gato and win."

Naruto took a step forward and his color changed to red before fading back to orange. "Say what, you little brat! Now listen up! I'm a super hero who's going to become an awesome ninja named Hokage in the future! I don't know if its Gato or Chocolate or whatever…I'm not worried about those guys at all!"

Inari colors flared even brighter, Kei looked away. "Huh, a hero. That's ridiculous! There is no such thing!"

"W-What did you say?" Naruto yelled.

Sakura grabbed Naruto as he moved to hit the kid. "Stop that!"

"If you don't want to die, you'd better hurry up and go home!"

It went silent and Kei could hear footsteps moving towards the doors.

"Inari, where are you going?"

"The sea…I'll be looking at the sea…" Inari answered before the sound of the door opening and closing reach Kei. He opened his eyes and sat up rubbing them.

Sasuke rubbed his back. "Kei are you okay?"

"His colors felt so sad and angry then they became so bright. It hurt my eyes." Kei said softly as his eyes watered a bit. "I think he lost someone. He's hurt."

Sasuke nodded. He watched as the others were talking. He felt an awkward silence and the need to comfort Kei. He wasn't used to giving out comfort...

He ruffled Kei's hair, ignoring how familiar and odd the gesture felt, and spoke. "He'll be alright."

Kei nuzzled against Sasuke's leg and hummed. His eyelids became heavy and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Kei sat on the ground watching Kakashi hobble around with a crutch. They were in a forest as far as he knew – surrounded by trees and colors. It was odd how Kei could see colors on trees and animals but he figured it was because they were all alive. A rock didn't have color – he tried to find one on the way over here. He felt dumb trying but he was curious.

"So, now the training begins!" Kakashi announced. Team 7 groaned, except Sasuke, before watching and listening to the white haired teacher. Kei copied Sasuke's exampled and listened intently. Maybe he could be a ninja! Then he could protect Sasuke and the others too. Little did he know that Kakashi was going to be taking him to the side and teach the kid the basics. There was potential – especially with the traits he was exhibiting. The boy was cautious but open – a little to open but some training in acting and deception could help that. Though perhaps the boy would expertise in another area, Kakashi had yet to know. His Bloodline limit, or magic – whatever it was, was also unique. To be able to sense a person and feel their emotions or to push emotions onto them – it could be powerful. Kakashi wondered if one day the boy would be able to manipulate emotion but he had the feeling that little Kei would not do that unless it is a dire situation.

Kakashi finished his lecture then announced their assignment following with an example. Kei's jaw dropped as the man climbed the tree using only his feet. "Whoooaa…awesome!" Kei whispered softly.

"Focus the chakra on the bottom of your feet and make them stick to the tree trunk. If you use the chakra well, you can do things like this."

Kei watched as Team 7 attempted to climb the tree. He cheered for Sakura when she successfully climbed to the top which earned him a hug and a kiss on the forehead before she left the clearing. Once in a while he had to shut his eyes from all the colors going around but he would soon open them again just to watch Sasuke or Naruto fall. He stifled his laughs because he was pretty sure he would get some offended responses to that.

Kakashi came up to him and gave a fleeting wave as greeting. "Kei, come with me."

The little boy pouted but got up and started to follow Kakashi. He tried to side to side with the man but he was so fast for someone in crutches! Kakashi stopped behind some trees and leaned against the one behind him. He motioned for Kei to sit in front of him so he did so.

"I will be teaching you the basics of fighting and chakra control. I will also be helping you control your ability. It must bother you to see color around people all the time."

"Well…I actually see it on trees and animals too." Kei blushed. "I tried to see if there was emotion on a rock but I suppose since it's not alive I can't?"

Kakashi blinked. This is not good- how would he be able to adjust Kei to only see what needs to be seen. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "This got a lot harder." Kakashi looked Kei in the eye and patted the boy's head. "I'm not disappointed or angry at you Kei. It's just a minor complication." He then smiled, which can be seen only with his eyes of course. "To start off let me explain…"

Throughout the week the lessons for Sasuke, Naruto, and Kei continued while Sakura was sent out to guard Tazuna. Kei found himself comfortable around Team 7, Kakashi, and even Tazuna and his family. He had managed to talk to Inari but the boy rarely spoke and Kei could only handle the emotions coming from the boy for so long. So far Kakashi had succeeded in getting him to somewhat block emotions but Kei's attention span could only last for so long and the color still hurt his eyes which broke his concentration most of the time.

Kei also found something amusing. Sasuke, whom he started calling brother more often now, and Naruto had a rival friendship. He would watch them shoot jabs back and forth. Though lately no one would tell him what a bastard meant. He heard it from Naruto one time and went to ask Sasuke who went silent and told him to ask Sakura who went to hit Naruto, then he asked Kakashi. The man had stared at him for a while before grinning like a mad man then went running when Inari's mother, who happened to be nearby when he asked, took out a pan out of nowhere and hit Kakashi as hard as she could with it. He then surprised Kei by disappearing in a cloud of smoke and leaves. The woman than proceeded to tell him about what words to say and not to say.

Least to say he still didn't know what a bastard was just that he should not say it or, if he ever learned what it was, never tell someone what it means. He didn't really want to get hit by a random pan.

Eventually Kei found out why Inari was the way he was. The man he considered his father and hero to the village was killed by Gato and his men. Kei could understand how that would change Inari. If he lost Sasuke he wasn't sure what he would do. He was happy though, it seemed to give Team 7 more motivation to protect the bridge builder, the bridge itself, and Naruto's will to prove that heroes exist.

Today though, Kei had notice Naruto was not anywhere in the house so he decided to look for him. He knew Sasuke told him to stay as close to one of them as possible…well it wasn't like he was going outside the village right? Besides he was searching for one of them so it was okay.

He hoped. He walked, searching through the area to find Naruto. It was actually Naruto who said it was okay to get in trouble sometimes and to make people made sometimes. That it was natural for people to get mad and frustrated at others at times and that it was okay to disobey. Though Sakura had hit the blond and corrected him by saying only sometimes he can disobey. Then Kakashi intervened and said if it saved a life or his own it should be okay. Sasuke took him away after that and told him that the only times he should disobey is if he felt like what he was doing was right. Kei smiled as he walked towards the clearing but froze when he saw familiar colors at the corner of his eye.

Out of curiosity he started walking towards the area. He knew that it could be dangerous due to the conversation earlier but he just wanted to see this supposedly bad person.

He smiled as he started to feel the colors. It felt like how Inari mother feels when she's around her family. It felt like a mother but stronger. He hid behind a tree as a comforting, loving feeling bathed his own emotions. He stared at the boy dressed in a pink kimono. He shifted and hid when the figure whipped around.

* * *

Haku quickly turned and scanned behind him. He knew someone was there and he began to reach towards a hidden senbon in the wrap of his kimono.

"U-umm…" A child walked out and he relaxed – but only a little. These days children could be just deceiving as an adult. He put on a nice and calm face to relax the child. He smiled. "Hello, who are you?" He said sitting on his heels as the boy moved forward carefully.

The boy stopped in front of him and bowed awkwardly. _'He isn't from here is he.'_ Haku thought storing it to the back of his mind. "My name is Kei." The boy smiled brightly. "My brother gave me that name!"

Haku felt an odd warm feeling. He stared at the boy but the naive look on the boy had him doubting that it was intentional. "I'm Haku. And he chose a good name for such a adorable boy like you." Haku said softly. He chuckled as the boy puffed up.

"I'm not adorable! I'm manly!" The boy shifted to a more nervous posture and swayed back and forth. "At least that is what Naruto told me to say when Sakura-chan called me cute…"

Haku smiled and cautiously reached his hand out to the boy. To his surprise the boy took his hand immediately, such trust. It hurt Haku to know it was misplaced. "It is dangerous out here Kei. Is there something that brings you here?"

Kei gasped as if remembering something. His hand left and Haku found himself missing those tiny fingers in his hand. "I totally forgot! I was looking for Naruto!" Kei started to squint and look around. "He wasn't home this morning and I was bored. I've been searching for his color ever since…"

Haku watched the boy blink and quiet. He has a secret then. Haku smiled softly and decided to let the boy keep his secret. "How about I help you look for your friend?"

Kei instantly brightened up and bounced. "Really?" Kei took his hand and tugged Haku in a certain direction. "Earlier I thought I sensed him over here but the colors confuse me! There are so many and sometimes they look the same but don't feel the same."

Haku followed the boy but definitely could not follow what he was saying. "Feel the colors?"

Kei kept moving but nodded. He flushed. "Your colors feel like a mothers."

Haku went silent as everything started to click in his mind. However, he couldn't just leave all of a sudden it might seem suspicious to the boy – if not then it would sadden him. He felt and heard the boy stop and looked down to see teary green eyes look up at him. "What's wrong Kei?"

The question seemed to bring Kei back into spirits oddly enough. The boy smiled and whipped his eyes while shaking his head. "I thought you were angry at me for saying you were like a mother! I mean you are a boy…right?"

Haku laughed. "Yes, I am. I think you are the first person that had not mistaken me for a girl."

Kei giggled and swayed, tugging Haku in a random direction again. "Everyone has a different color I think. One is telling me if it's a boy or a girl and the other tells me how they are feelings. At least that is what Kakashi-san told me."

Haku raised an eyebrow and watched the back of the boy's head as if it held all the answers. He shook his head and smiled. _'A unique gift to someone who seems naïve to the evils of the world. He is too open but it's refreshing.'_

Kei yawned. "Kakashi-san said it was a Bloodline Limit.

"Did anyone teach you to see the auras?" _'A bloodline limit? Such an interesting child!'_

"Nope! A while back brother and the others were fighting a cow man* with a biiiiiiigggg," Kei spread out his arms to emphasize. ", sword. I started to believe ma- I mean chakra was real- and it was like BAM colors everywhere." Kei paused. "What's an aura?"

Haku chuckled. "It is those colors you see. An atmosphere that tells you the personality and emotions of the person. Though since you can feel those emotions I suppose it makes you empathic." _'That is unfortunate…I hope this child does not get pulled into the next fight. He's such a pure precious person…'_

Kei's face got even more confused. Haku laughed and patted his head. "Em-pa-thic."

The boy copied and repeated a few times until he got it right before turnings his head suddenly away from Haku. He happily bounced a bit in the hold. "He's over there!" Haku began to walk but Kei whispered to him. "Wait, Haku-san?"

"Yes Kei?" Haku said rubbing the boy's back when he tensed.

"Are you a bad person?"

Haku went silent.

Kei shifted nervously. Those green eyes began to get watery again. Haku smiled. "Do you think I'm a bad person Kei?"

Kei shook his head and surprised Haku by wrapping small arms around his neck. Haku continued to rub the boys back. "Haku-san isn't a bad person, he is just doing what he feels like he should do- something important, right?"

Haku pulled the boy away slightly. He knew his face held a surprise look but to hear such words from a child. Slowly Haku nodded. "Yay! Don't worry Haku-san you're secret is safe with me!" Kei smiled and wiggled his way out of Haku's hold. "Come on Haku-san!" Kei said running towards Naruto. Haku followed at a slower pace somehow reassured that the boy would not tell his friends.

"Naruto! Naruuuttoooo!" Kei yelled trying to wake the blond. Said blond snorted and tried to roll over. Kei pouted before screaming. "WAKE UP MORON!"

Naruto sat up quickly. "SHUT THE HELL UP SASUKE-BASTAA….urd…basturd." Naruto quickly and mostly failed at covering up the curse word as he recognized Kei. "Oh! Hey shorty!" He ignored the response from Kei and looked at Haku. "Who's your friend?"

Haku smiled- noticing the boy could not tell his gender. "I am Haku. Pleased to meet you."

"What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked with endless staring. Kei got that warm butterfly feeling again and pouted as he stared at the blond.

"I was gathering herbs until this little one came along. It is dangerous to be alone here for a child so I decided to help him look for you." Haku explained while winking and smiling at Kei. The child giggled and stifled it when Naruto gave them fleeting suspicious looks.

Kei rushed up to Haku and turned to face Naruto with a big puppy eyed look. "Ne, Naruto you were taking a break right? Can we help Haku-san to pick herbs?"

Naruto nearly sweat dropped as soon as those eyes went against him. "uh..hehe? Sure…"

Five minutes later the three were found picking herbs in another clearing, Kei got bored quickly and went to explore. The two warned him not to stray too far but didn't Naruto say it was okay to disobey sometimes? Unfortunately Haku called for him when he moved to far without looking. The boy pouted but began to explore closer to the clearing. He watched the trees auras. Most of them were the same. Content, though the dying ones seem more pained while the baby tries had curiosity and wonder. Kei smiled. He heard Haku and Naruto talking softly but did not listen. He reached out and touched an old dying tree. He gasped as he felt more emotions flow through him and closed his eyes. It was a like a story of emotions but the tree wasn't focused on the pain as he thought they were. He broke out of it when Naruto called him. Haku had to leave which caused the child to pout. Despite that they exchange goodbyes. As Haku began to walk away he looked at Naruto with a amused look.

"Oh…and…I'm a boy." He said smiling as he heard a thump and Kei's laughter.

* * *

**Woot! Updation. As you can see I added and re-worded something's! Sorry if it doesn't make sense! Please point out mistakes and such since I am a bit rusty with writing! Holy moly I spend a good two hours or so on this despite me using a guide XD. Well I'm off to type some more stuff. Please someone slap me and tell me to work on my finals and schoolwork XD.**

**I had some trouble making Kei sound like a child XD. He is only five years old after all :). **

**I hope you liked it!**

***Cow man - well...you have seen those prints on Zabuza. I kept thinking moo when I see him :P. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sasuke's New Little Brother Chapter Five**

And I apologize, but we start off with a crap review 3.

_Dear __**kkk**__ (racist bastard ain't ya?)_

"'i'm sorry! don't hurt me!'... that's your harry.

and suddenly, he's a non-stop chatterbox, talking to strangers?

you're pathetic"

**Thank you for the laugh.** It's called character progression 3. I didn't make Kei's problems go away too instantly but unfortunately I don't have the chapter up to prove it yet 3 after all those kind of problems don't disappear too quickly. Though I have no idea how that makes me pathetic. What is pathetic is that you have to prove your not pathetic by saying I am 3. I wonder if you are really part of the KKK or something because your nickname was either really amusing to you or you just had a lapse of dumbass syndrome. Thank you for the lovely no point review. Go find a dildo and do _something_ with your life. Oh and be a MAN/WOMAN and don't leave an anonymous review next time. It is easier for me to tell you off myself rather than place it for the rest of the viewers to see. Hence it means no one would be able to see your pathetic little review :D.

**A/ N:** yes, I am a bitch. He or she leaves three sentence (and a three lettered nickname) and I leave a whole paragraph to the bitch :D. Oh but I can admit I'm a bitch. Though I don't think I am pathetic. I do have a life other than to leave no point reviews :D I used to have no life but I never really left a review like that. Why call an author pathetic? It's not like I'm(their; whoever) writing the story and putting effort into it. PLEASE. Oh and they need to realize this is FANFICTION. :D it isn't your Harry Pooter (purposely misspelled) but my version. I don't give a fuck what you think about my Harry who is five years old (kids are switch very quickly in their attitudes just so you know, I have a five year old cousin who goes from mad, sad, and happy at random times). I gather Harry Potter can move on fast when he sees that the people caring for him CAN protect themselves and can hurt him at anytime but DON'T.

**LOL**. I love blowing it out of proportion. I'm not really angry at that review but I just have to do that. It's fun to respond back to those kind of reviews – my own opinions. These types of reviews can discourage some people or just make them realllly pissed off and that has happened to me before but I got over it when I started college. Funny how you grow up…kind of. I still had to respond like a bitch and rant. Anyways 3 Chapter five is at your service!

**BTW has anyone noticed…**how stories aren't even being put up on fanfiction sometimes its "WHAT I DON'T LIKE WHAT AUTHORS DO or WHAT I HATE WHAT AUTHORS' DO IN _ category". I really want to put up "WHAT I DON'T LIKE ABOUT WHAT YOU DO", Seriously guys, that shit is for blogs and definitely not fanfiction.

Also I've noticed in the **original** story of Sasuke's New Little Brother another crappy viewer ranted about how I started over on the story instead of just starting from where the original author left off. They even said they were disappointed that the author put it as "completed" and not actually say what happens…(either they have no brains or they actually expect a abandoned-adopted story to be finished [but then there would be no point in adopting it…dur]).And….I really must say either people are expecting me to be ultra lazy (which I can be but I've been busy – with REALITY) or they are just stupid (even more so). I started the story over because I write differently. I will WANT to change parts of the story. I know I don't update much, I'm sorry, but I will finish this. I will finish it my way. If people leave constructive reviews on how I can better it in the future or some suggestions when I struggle then I believe I will finish it.

**End of Rant**: Start of Story. **Chapter Five: Bloodied Fist and Tears**

* * *

"…"

**Snore. **

"…_**pokes."**_

**S-N-O-R-E**

"…Naruuutoooo"

**Snore, snort, rolls over.**

"Neh, Naruto! The ramen is burning alive!"

"_**!"**_

Kei slid back against the wall and covered his ringing ears. Naruto sat up looking around wildly and breathing heavily. Kei rubbed his ears and gave a lopsided grin. Naruto slowly became aware of his surroundings and the lack of burning ramen. He got up quickly and walked into the other room ignoring Kei who was following him. "Hey! Where is everyone?"

"Oh, Naruto you're awake already?" Inari's mother answered. She smiled gently.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH I OVERSLEPT!" Naruto suddenly yelled with his hands over his eyes. He ran back into the room he was sleeping in and threw his clothes on in a rush. Kei following him every step of the way. "Naruto, sensei said you should rest…" Kei pouted when he noticed the blond was still ignoring him.

"I KNEW IT! THEY LEFT ME BEHIND!" Naruto ran out of the house finally dressed. "I'm off!"

Kei blinked twice before pouting again. "Why do I have to stay behind?" He worried his lip for a little while. "…I don't have a good feeling about this…"

Kei sighed and trailed around the house for a bit.

* * *

It had been an hour when Kei started to feel tense. He felt his chakra dancing nervously and cautiously around his body. He didn't understand what it was trying to warn him about.

"Inari, Help me with the dishes!"

"Okaaaay, but I'm in the bathroom right now."

Kei hid under the table as the feeling of fear grew in him. Soon enough the loud sound of breaking wood exploding and pieces thundering into the house was heard. Inari's mother turned around wide eyed. There, entering the gaping hole in the wall, were two shady looking men.

"Are you Tazuna's daughter?" The man with the bandana asked. "Sorry but you're coming with us."

They advanced towards her, not noticing Kei under the table. "KYAAAAAAAAA."

Kei heard the door slamming open and watched Inari come into the room. "Mom!"

The men turned. "A kid?"

"Don't come closer! Run away Inari!"

The men contemplated what to do. When Kei heard them pondering if they should take the kid or kill him he knew he had to think of something fast. But what? He was only a child and he didn't know how to use his chakra yet. Kei started to tremble as he watched Inari's mother be taken away.

He shook out of his fearful trance when he heard a soft sob coming from Inari. He watched, as the boy seemed to slowly come out of it with a determination he had seen in Naruto's colors. The boy ran outside.

Kei slowly climbed out of the table and followed – feeling somewhat encouraged by the others resolve. He was still scared, so he stayed a little bit behind as Inari confronted the men.

"G-Get Away from my mom!" Inari screamed before charging towards the men. Kei watched wide eyed. '_He's going to get himself killed!'_ His mind screamed as he called after the boy, Inari's mother voice along with his.

Kei closed his eyes just as the men pulled out there blades.

"What? Kawarimi no Jutsu?"

"Sorry for being late." Kei gasped and moved his hands away from his eyes. "But a hero usually shows up at the last second…" Kei was nearly bouncing at the pure awesomeness Naruto was pulling off. It was just like those shows he glimpsed at back then. Naruto smiled. "Great Job Inari!"

After that Kei watched the fight unfold, however, he knew he had to go somewhere. His chakra was still on the edge and in turn he felt anxious.

He stared off towards where he knew the bridge was being built. Kei gasped before running after an already leaving Naruto. The blond sensed him and called out behind. "Stay here Kei! I doubt the bastard will be happy if I bring you along with me!"

Kei stopped and, for the first time in his life, wanted to throw a tantrum. He had to go to Sasuke! He had to stop Haku! He just knew there was a fight going on between cow man, Haku against his friends! Kei was just about to run after him but Inari stopped him.

"Hey! Come on we need to gather help!"

Kei argued but eventually got dragged off with Inari.

Kei had ended up following Inari to several houses before his chakra went from anxious to downright horrible. It was demanding him to go to the bridge.

He stopped walking and the group Inari had formed took no notice. He gasped as he felt a strange feeling inside him. He needed to just BE THERE ALREADY!

The next think he knew was that he was going through a vacuum, spinning around like a washing machine, then thrown back down to the ground.

"KEI?" A familiar voice yelled out. He didn't care who it was but he knew someone was hurt.

He closed his eyes and let himself feel by instinct.

_Sasuke-kun is hurt, but okay…_

_Naruto-kun is okay…_

_H-Haku-kun?_

Kei opened his eyes and ran into the mist. He passed by Naruto, who tried to stop him, paused when he saw the mist clearing. Kei eventually slowed down, with wide eyes, watching Haku cough up blood.

"N-n-NOOOOOOOOO!" Kei screamed and fell back. He could feel the life force leave Haku slowly. Kakashi moved as Zabuza attacked, taking Haku's body with him. He placed on the ground and closed Haku's eyes.

He heard speaking but ignored it, staring at Haku's prone figure. _Why did Kakashi-san close his eyes? He's not gone! He's not!_ _I'll-I'll prove it!_

He was vaguely aware of the activity going on around him. He gasped as a man kicked Haku's body. "Get away from him!" Kei screamed- his chakra lashing out. The man, Gato apparently, was pushed back into his group forcefully. He ran up to Haku's body despite warnings, kneeled beside him, and closed his eyes. He extended his small arms above Haku's body letting his chakra – no, his magic flow. He ignored Naruto's screaming and the fight that followed after. He could feel Zabuza's life ending – and it sadden him – but Haku…

He could save Haku, right?

He pushed out his magic towards the still body. He felt himself going into a cold sweat as his little body trembled. He knew this was too much for him – but he had to try. Kei breathed in and exhaled, pushing out his magic each time. He could feel it spreading over Haku's body; he could also feel his magic draining quickly and severely.

Kei wasn't sure how he could do this. He gasped when Haku's aura spiked. He knew that he could stop then. That someone else could bandage whatever wounds where left over.

With that, he smiled and fell unconscious.

* * *

'_This is goodbye Haku…Thank you…for everything…I'm sorry…_

_Don't look away. The end of a Man who lived a difficult life…_

_Yeah…_

_Naruto! He's alright! Sasuke's alive!_

_Looks like it's over…Kakashi…_

_I have one final request…_

_t-a…o…._

_Neh…Haku…I hope…to meet…in the same place, see you then.._

* * *

Kei woke to someone hovering over him. He screamed, remembering a big, fat, purple-faced man. He tried to back away but found himself unable to move. His body trembled. _"Don't hurt me! Uncle, please don't hurt me!" _He screamed in English.

"Kei!"

…Kei? Not freak? Kei?

Who…Sasuke!

Kei stopped as he felt arms circle around him. He opened his eyes weakly and felt tears streak down his face. "Sasuke…brother…."

He fell unconscious again.

* * *

~~ The aftermath (day after)~~

"What is wrong with him?"

"It just looks like chakra exhaustion. What he did, what you described he did, was nothing but a miracle. For him, and the other boy – it was a miracle. I am surprised he's even alive pulling off a thing like that."

"But how could that be? He doesn't know any medical jutsus' !"

Kei swallowed and breathed out as the voices became louder. He could feel his head clearing slowly.

"Sakura, what happened when Kei arrived?"

"I'm not sure, I was paying attention to Sasuke but…Kei did literally appear out of nowhere! And whatever he did made a loud cracking noise – next thing he was running into the mist!"

"…that helps…"

"I tried to stop him! But the shortie wouldn't listen! He somehow pushed Gato away from Haku and then did that-that – glowing hand thing!"

"Glowing hand thing? Really Naruto?"

"Shut up bastard!"

Kei groaned and opened one eye, not even bothering to pout at the annoying sunlight.

"Shut….up….please…"

Kei knew he should feel bad for telling his elders to shut up but…at the moment he couldn't care less. He felt really tired.

"Kei!" Three voices exclaimed at once. He winced at the noise and blinked his eyes several times. He tried to sit up but he felt a hand push down on him. Kei sleepily looked up at the person.

It was someone he didn't know so he guessed it was a doctor, villager or something…

Kei yawned before sitting up quickly despite those who told him not to. "Haku!" He looked around wildly. "Where is Haku-kun!"

Sasuke gently pushed him down. "He's in Inari's room. He's alright Kei."

Kei looked up at Sasuke cautiously before deciding his brother wouldn't lie to him. He let his shoulders relax and gave a breath of relief. "Good."

He felt himself starting to slip back into sleep but a small shake on the shoulder kept him awake.

"Kei, what did you do to Haku?"

"I…dunno," Kei mumbled. "I just wanted to save –yawn- Haku-kun…he's nice…friend."

"But what did you _do_ Kei?"

"I…don't know…I just wanted to save my friend…"

"He's really exhausted isn't he?"

"Kei almost used all his chakra, of course he is dumbass."

"Ma, ma Sasuke – I really don't want anyone coming in with a frying pan. Let's go check on Haku – let Kei rest."

"…_.possibly because he was….what are we doing to do about….Back to Konoha…"_

* * *

~~ Later that Evening ~~

Kei woke up to loud yelling. He recognized Naruto's voice for sure – then Sakura's.

"WHAT? You want to bring the man who nearly killed Sasuke with us?"

"Tch."

"Haku didn't kill him though! And he's really nice, Kei likes him too right Sensei?"

"Well-"

"SEE!"

"HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING YOU IDIOT!"

Kei blinked and quietly got up from his bed. His body was shaking but he managed to walk into the other room unnoticed. He blinked when he saw Sakura-chan punch Naruto straight into the wall.

"Uh…Naruto-kun are you okay?" Kei asked startling the two genin. Sasuke and Kakashi didn't seem all that surprised though.

Naruto scrambled up and scratched his head, embarrassed. Kei rubbed his eyes when he noticed something was off.

"I don't see colors anymore."

A soft voice reached his ears. "It is because you exhausted your chakra."

Kei perked up and looked at the person in the bed. He smiled before it started to disappear as Haku kept staring at him with some sort of…hatred? Anger?

Kei flinched back and bowed his head. What did he do wrong?

Sasuke seemed to notice and sent a glare at Haku. He got up and went to the boy. "Kei, you are supposed to be in bed resting."

Kei shifted on his feet. "Sorry…"

Sakura moved from her spot. "I'll take him Sasuke-kun! Come along Kei." With that, she led Kei back to his room.

Once Sasuke was sure Kei was in the other room he turned and glared at Haku again. "I don't give a two shits about your sorrow and anger but if you, for whatever stupid reason, take your troubles out on Kei I'll kill you myself."

Sasuke left his cold gaze on Haku as long as those eyes glared at him. It was childish but he wanted to show he was serious.

Haku lowered his eyes first, deciding to remain silent.

Naruto stood there awkwardly while Kakashi hummed and flipped the page of his book.

* * *

A/N:

Well...that was an anti-climatic ending for this chapter. I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. Because my boyfriend is going paintballing :) and I'll be home all day. I'll shift in between homework and writing. I do know what I am putting in the next chapter already. The rant above is a few weeks old XD. But yeah I was feeling pretty vindictive lol. Anywho, sorry for late updates guys college is pretty busy. I have classes from M-thurs and Saturday. not on friday but I'm usually doing homework in the mornings. anywho...enjoy? Please tell me if there are any errors I may have missed some.


	6. Not a Chapter, Petition

Alright so, I am sorry this hasn't been shooting off in the past year. I'm busy. I have more than enough things to concentrate on and I've only just begun to write normally again. I don't want to release something that sounds like an essay! Essays are boring.

I've also lost interest in both fandoms and I've been trying to get back on track again. I'll always love Harry Potter and Naruto but I don't actively refresh my memory on both stories/episodes/manga.

I am turning off anon reviews. I'm sorry but I got weird shit and I don't want to keep getting weird shit. Also the 'u is stupid...I hurt u' or whatever review I just got had me raising eyebrows. I'm not mad but its weird to get those kind of things.

Anyways I have to go to a class so I'll try reading some Naruto manga tonight since tomorrow is a day off. I'll stay up late, but at night I'll be out watching fireworks with friends.

Other than that, all I can do is apologize.

Have a nice day and thank you if you have been patient with me.


End file.
